


maybe this is the start

by merae2888



Series: Better Together [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, bellamy gets a haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: Bellamy gets a haircut.





	maybe this is the start

Bellamy blows away the strand of hair hanging over his eye and Clarke snaps.

“That’s it. Let’s go.”

“Excuse me,” he says, glancing up, after he’s shaken his long unruly hair out of his eyes, again. 

“I have got to fix that floppy mess. Let’s go.”

Bellamy sighs, all longsuffering and annoyed but his huge smile really ruins the effect. He grabs Clarke’s outstretched hand and lets her lead him to the back of the Rover. 

She pushes him to sit at the edge before crawling around and settling down behind him. Her fingers are in his hair the next second and the noise that comes out of his mouth would be embarrassing if she didn’t laugh and scratch her nails against his scalp. “You just need a trim.”

The sound of a knife being sharpened alerts him back to attention. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Not really but anything’s gotta be better than this…” she ruffles her fingers through his hair again and Bellamy’s eyes slip closed, “mess,” she finishes softly. 

“I knew you only liked me for my looks,” Bellamy says, trying for a joke and missing completely. 

Clarke snorts, but it’s a fond noise. “Hardly.”

She starts to cut and as the inches of hair fall to the ground, Bellamy feels ages lighter. It’s like she’s calling him back to who he was, back to the best version of himself, erasing six years of his life that shouldn’t have been so hard. 

Her fingers brush against the back of his neck and Bellamy shivers, tries and fails to hold back a moan but Clarke just giggles and maybe this is the start. Maybe life will start playing nice. Maybe he can stop trying so hard all the time. Maybe six years really is nothing for them. Maybe she just loves him. 

She scoots him back, knuckles against his chest, and straddles his lap, not touching but he can feel her anyway. She trims up his bangs and he stares at her, a stupid, giddy smile on his face, making her blush but neither of them shy away and Bellamy thinks yea, this is going to be so good.

She leans back, lets herself rest against his knees to gaze at her handiwork. She threads her fingers through his hair, at the temples, pulling it away to see if she got it all even. 

A piece falls over his eyes and Bellamy blows it away, making her laugh. It just falls right back and Clarke twists it between her fingers, pulls it to the side. The pad of her thumb rubs under his eye then along his nose, up and between his eyes. “That’s better,” she says softly. “I can see your face now.”

“You got me looking real fine, huh?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and that’s when he kisses her.


End file.
